


Bosom of the Family

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi's children can't defend her lest their secret be revealed.  So who can?</p><p>Family relationships mentioned in the fic are based on the AU in Michiru's and my verbal RPG and are not canon.  This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bosom of the Family

Bosom of the Family (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Kajimoto Takahisa took a moment to head for the bench and a drink of water. He watched Youhei and Kouhei warming up for their practice game. Their form was very good today, their mother would be proud of them. As was he, as their big brother.

He glanced toward their mother, Hanamura Aoi, who was instructing Shinjyo Reiji at the moment. No one at Jyousei Shounen knew they were related, not even their tennis teammates. Their mother thought it might be seen as nepotism to have three of her kids on the team she coached, even if they WERE the best qualified.

It wasn't easy sometimes keeping up the ruse. Especially when he heard remarks like those of a pair of Sophomores on the other side of the fence.

"Man, I wish I was in her class or on that team, she's so damn hot!"

"What a rack, huh? She doesn't hide it, either!"

Takahisa squeezed his water bottle tightly. He wanted to go over there and pound the pigs into the ground. But he couldn't risk acting like the indignant son.

"How come none of MY teachers look like that?"

"Yeah, I'd never take my eyes off the front of the class!"

"Or at least the front of her shirt!"

Takahisa felt more than saw the twins stop practicing. His little brothers were both glaring toward the boys now. Kouhei took a couple of steps in their direction, but Youhei used his racquet to stop him, shaking his head.

"If I WAS in her class, know what I'd do? I'd make sure I got detention and then when we were alone, I'd find out if those were real or fake!"

That was it! Hidden identity or not, Takahisa couldn't allow this to go on any longer. Even Youhei was advancing now, with Kouhei beside him. The three of them began striding toward the Sophomores –

Only to find their path blocked effectively by their boy-mountain teammate, Kiriyama Daichi. His diminutive doubles partner, Ota Shoh had climbed up his back, giving him the impression of even MORE height, and the two of them were facing the loudmouths now.

"You wanna repeat what you just said about our Coach?" Daichi demanded, glowering down at them.

"Go ahead, I dare you!" Smirked Shoh.

A tennis ball suddenly bounced off one of the Sophomore's heads, then bounced again off his friend's. Wakato Hiroshi strolled over, twirling his racquet against his shoulder.

"I think you two had better learn some manners before you visit the courts again," he suggested casually. "Tennis is a gentlemen's game, and you don't qualify."

"S-Sorry," one of them said and grabbed his buddy. "Come on!" he hissed and they ran off.

"Huh," Youhei murmured, now standing between his older brother and younger twin. "I guess we didn't have to worry about revealing ourselves, after all."

"No," Takahisa said with a small smile. "I should have known that you wouldn't have to be her son to love and respect her."

\--

(Word challenge – Zaftig)

(2005)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
